Digimon Royal Blue
by BlueBird236
Summary: Dorumon takes the strange Digiegg he found by the river back to his village. While elsewhere, things are looking bleak for the virus Digimon...


Digimon Royal Blue Chapter 1

"What's Going On?"

Afternoon. Forest Plane.

Dorumon loved to run; day and night. He'd always go as fast as he could and would never slow down 'till his feet were numb. To him it was natural; it was instinct. He felt like he could fly, and wished he truly could. With the speed he had it was a wonder why he didn't just launch himself up and do so. True, most may not remember Dorumon for their speed, but they would certainly remember him for his speed. He'd felt the wind through his fur, and smelled the scent of the trees. Yes, he felt free.

It was good that he had always done so and felt the way he did. For now he had something that needed to be done with record speed. Easy enough for the young, enthusiastic, Digimon.

Dorumon had found a very peculiar Digi Egg -half white and purple with a strange triangle symbol on the shell- on the opposite side of the river. He had faced the problem of what to do to get the egg back across the river (his arms were too short to keep a strong grip, he surely would have dropped it) and solved said issue with a clever solution. Using strong, but flexible, tree roots he had dug up, he was able to tie the egg onto his back.

Now with the river behind him (despite this fact he still had the egg tied to him) he only needed to find Antylamon and show her the Digi Egg. Surely there was some significance to it?

"Lady Antylamon! Lady Antylamon! Where are you, doru?" He yelled to the top of his lungs.

Nearby, Lopmon -the young daughter of Antylamon- heard the cries of the Dorumon and was awoken from her nap. She seen him running about wild and, with nothing to preoccupy herself with now that she was awake, decided to see what he was making a fuss about this time.

"Dorumon? Why are you yelling? What's the matter?" As she flew over Lopmon landed from the air in front of him. She took notice of the object on his back.

Dorumon looked delighted to see the young Lopmon, even though she wasn't the one he was looking for. The two were very close friends and loved to play together in the forest during the day. They always had fun.

Lopmon met Dorumon early on, back when she was still a fresh Digimon. Dorumon had been a lost egg, (exactly like the one he had found) meaning his egg was found with no mother to raise it. Antylamon had allowed him to live in the village and wouldn't you know, the eggs of Dorumon and Lopmon had hatched on the same day. Being the same age always; the two got along perfectly.

"Lopmon! Am I glad to see you, Do you know where your mom is?"

She gave a nod. "Ya, mama's out helping to gather food for dinner. Why?

Dorumon turned to show her the purple and white egg tied to his back."Well I need to talk to her and show her this!"

Lopmon was shocked when she recognized the symbol on the shell. She was however not completely sure if it was what she thought, so she didn't say anything to Dorumon.

"A Digi-Egg? Dorumon where'd you get that?"

"It was down by the river, and before I found it, it was glowing!" Dorumon was beaming; as if the idea of a hatched egg excited him. Though Digimon do have the natural attachment to babies, it was an instinct that urged them to protect young ones; this helped with survival rate of the hatchlings, as older Digimon would die before young ones ever did.

"Glowing?" Now lopmon beamed with joy as well. "Dorumon that means it will hatch soon!"

Lopmon jumped onto Dorumon's back, just above the egg. Using her paws as well as her long, soft ears, she rubbed along the shell surface, then removed the roots that tied it to his back.

"Really, doru?" Dorumon helped Lopmon down off his back. Then he took the egg carefully from her and held it against his chest securely.

"That's what mama told me it means. I'll show you where she is, come on."

"Okay. Right behind you, doru."

The two then left into the forest, and down to the foraging grounds...


End file.
